Yuletide
by zosimos
Summary: The Twelve Days of Ficmas, Day 12: Their morning together. Roy/Ed fluff.


Edward Elric woke slowly, the morning sun shining bright through the open curtains and creeping up the bed. He was warm, almost too warm, with Roy's arm draped over his side, fingers slack at the base of his spine. He was so comfortable that he did not _want_ to move, his body warm and just slightly sore. He lay drowsy in the sunlight, his eyes half closed.

He felt Roy's fingers brush the small of his back, the rough pads of his thumb and forefinger tracing slowly up, over the line of his hip. Edward tried hard not to give any indication that he was actually awake, but he knew that the smile that twitched across his face at the movement revealed his consciousness.

"Faker," Roy murmured softly, nestling down close to Edward's face as Edward squeezed his eyes shut. Roy's hand on his bare hip was so comfortable and warm, and he did not want to move in the slightest. "Happy Yuletide, Ed."

At that Edward did slowly open his eyes. Roy was smiling - no, he was grinning, open and contented like a child and it was so rare to get such an honest, open expression from him that Edward grinned right back. "Happy Yuletide," Edward said in response, and then yawned, hugely.

Roy laughed and turned his face away, as Edward lifted his hand slowly and rubbed at his eye blearily. "Do we _have_ to get up?" he murmured, snuggling against Roy soundly.

"Not yet, not if you don't want to," Roy said, brushing Edward's hair out of his face with his hand, before wrapping Edward in a warm hug. "We can stay here just a while longer, if you like."

Edward breathed in Roy's scent, completely content.  
>"Of course," Roy continued thoughtfully. "There could be coffee."<p>

"Coffee," Edward repeated, unimpressed.

"And eggs."

_"Eggs."_

"Maybe some ham."

Suddenly, Roy had Edward's undivided attention. "Ham?"

"Mm. I've got some ham we can cook for breakfast. Ham and eggs."

Edward sat up suddenly, surprising Roy enough that he let go of Edward easily. "What are you still doing in BED, Mustang, there's food to be made-"

Roy caught Edward's automail wrist before he was entirely out of bed. "If you think for one second I'm going to let you near that ham before it's cooked," Roy said. "You ruined an entire tray of biscuits last night."

Edward sat on the edge of the bed, his legs already swung out over the mattress as he looked back at Roy. "_Ham_," he whined.

"Fine," Roy huffed. "But I want a kiss first." He tugged Edward back toward him, and Edward came willingly. He climbed back over Roy and leaned down, to give him a proper good morning kiss. However, it was a bit more abbreviated than Roy would have liked as Edward recoiled and made a hideous face.

"_Gah,_ your morning breath-!"

Roy shoved Edward off of him and Edward toppled unceremoniously over and off the bed, onto the floor beside Roy's side of the bed. Roy winced at the thump, but Edward sprawled naked and undignified, scrubbing vigorously at his mouth with the back of his hand. "BLEAUGH!"

"Oh, go take a shower," Roy said, and draped his arm over his eyes to keep from laughing at the sight. "I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Put it on."<p>

"Ed, you've already got me wearing this scarf-"

"Put it _on,_ Mustang."

Roy sighed and took the hat out of the hat box, placing the short-brimmed fedora on his uncombed hair. Edward sat cross-legged on the floor, his head cocked to one side appreciatively. "Well?" Roy asked, feeling only slightly ridiculous at the intensity of Edward's gaze.

"You're completely sexy," Edward said, dead serious.

Roy laughed at that and rubbed his jaw. "I am in desperate need of a shower and a shave, and I'm wearing my pyjamas, a scarf, and a fedora. I couldn't look more absurd."

"Still, you pull it off." Edward sat forward, peering up at Roy critically. "It's a mystery to the ages how you manage to look so sexy - ah!" Roy froze at the unexpected noise, hand on the brim of the hat to remove it. "Leave it on."

Roy shook his head, still terribly amused. "Fine, I'll leave it." He toyed at the end of the scarf, this one a deep scarlet, reminiscent of the color of Edward's favorite (and not-yet-retired) coat. "And, please tell Alphonse that I like the scarf … but I really don't need any more after this."

"He's got a hobby," Edward said with a shrug. "Did you see the one he made me?" Roy laughed again - the scarf had been twice Edward's height in its length. Roy really had no idea how Edward would even wear it without trailing scarf all over the place, but Edward was rather creative.

"Are you going to open _your_ gift?" Roy asked, amused. Roy's present to Edward still sat in Edward's lap, unopened.

Edward flattened his hands over the wrapped package thoughtfully. "Do you like it?"

"The hat is lovely, Edward, thank you." Roy tugged on the brim and gave Edward a rakish grin, and Edward grinned back. "It certainly makes up for the one that went missing months ago that I'm _sure_ you had nothing to do with."

Edward stuck his tongue out at Roy, and Roy laughed again. It was a blessing to be so unguarded, even for a few moments - and Edward's childishness at just the right moments could be so strangely endearing. Roy watched as Edward tore into the heavy brown paper that Roy had wrapped his gift in.

It was a book - of course it was a book, Edward's favorite thing in the world was books (after his brother, and he hoped, Roy himself). Edward gave a little vocal noise of glee at the contents of the wrapping paper. "_Coelum Philosophorum!_ Where did you _FIND_ this, it's hard as fuck to locate a copy-"

Roy smiled, his chin in his hand as he watched Edward carefully open the old book. Roy had his contacts throughout all the booksellers in the country - a little fact he had neglected to ever mention to Edward if he ever wanted peace again - back from that time when he was cultivating his own library of rare and ancient alchemy texts based around his speciality of fire alchemy.

Edward had already turned pages into the book and was involved in the tome. Roy had his palm on the crown of the hat when, without lifting his eyes from the ancient text, Edward said; "Leave it _on."_

Roy laughed out loud and picked his coffee up from the side table as he settled back into the sofa. "Happy Yuletide, Ed."

"Mmm," Edward said, already lost to the world in his book.

* * *

><p>Promises to Keep: Prompt 12 - "Christmas Morning"<p> 


End file.
